1st Molco State
Government This country is led by Civilian President and Royal King, both are head of federal states. Civilian President is Chairman of Supreme Federation Council (SFC) and State Counsellor of the Reich of Molco (full name is Autonomous Reich of Molco). Royal King is Deputy Chairman of SFC and head of state in Reich of Molco and Chairman of Supreme General State Council (SGSC) The country is a Reich (kingdom) consisting of five republics that function by federalism. Each republic has a single leader(State President) and four mayors(Premier-Minister) each. The Civilian President has a nine-years term. History (Fictitious Version) In the past, this country was lead by one president and didn't have royal king but on the twenty-second of July, 2018, The President had declared a federation and made a new Great Federal Constitution(GFC) by having two Head of States for easy management over the country under the Great Federal Constitution by having a Chairman of Supreme Federation Council as Head of State and Emperor (or Great king) who is a Deputy Chairman of Federation Council, another head of state (titular leader of federation by Great Federation Constitution but in Reich of Molco , He(or She) has absolutely monarch.). Nation day the installment of the GFC is 24th July 2018. (After abdication of First Emperor and before 24th July 2018 , we used informal constitution or Federal First Constitution for rule the Federal State) History (Real Version) This nation was founded by a 15-year-old boy because his friends and he wanted to make a new country. Country names in others languages Chinese(汉语)：马如可中央联邦和王国民主人民共和国(The Central Democratic People's Reich and Federation Republic of Molco) Thai(ไทย):สหพันธ์สาธารณรัฐร่วมราชอาณาจักรประชาธิปไตยประชาชนกลางมอลโก้(The Royal Federation Democratic People's Republic of Molco) German(Deutsch): Zentral Volksdemocratiche Federalrepublik und Kaiserreich(Königreich) von Molco Position of Head of States Civilian President: (Federalpräsident und Generalissimo von Molco) In federation 1.Supreme Generalissimo of Molco Army 2.Chairman of SFC 3.Chairman of Federation Judgement Council (FJC) 4.Left Throne Chairman of Highest Association Republic Council (HARC) and Co-Associate Federation Council (CAFC) 5.Führer Lord of Federal Police Department In Reich 1.Regent of Reich 2.Prime Minister and State Counsellor of Reich 3.Chairman of High Commissar Council (HCC) 4.General Secretary of Supreme General State Council (SGSC) Emperor: (Großer Kaiser von Federalrepublik) in federation 1.Supreme Co-Generalissimo of Molco Army 2.Deputy Chairman of SFC 3.Co-Chairman of Federation Judgement Council (FJC) 4.Right Throne Chairman of Highest Association Republic Council (HARC) and Co-Associate Federation Council (CAFC) 5.Chancellor Lord of Federal Police Department In Reich 1.Emperor of Reich 2.Leader of Molco Sevina Royal House or House of Molcos 3.Chairman￼ of SGSC Head of State Civilian President: (Sign: Civilian President Federation by... (CPF by...) Style : His Excellency Emperor: (Royal Sign:......Rex(Male) or Regina(Female) Great Imperator (......RGI)) Style : His Highest Majesty or His Royal Majesty Supreme Leader of Federation (Highest Head of State) Deutsch Full name:Federaloberstführer und Vier-Bundestagpräsident English Full name: Paramount Leader and Four-State Council President when the Reich doesn't have Emperor or Abdication of Emperor , President of Federation would becomes Paramount Leader until new Election of President. Paramount Leader (Emperor with Civilian President): (Royal Sign:....President Imperator (...PI) Style : His Highest Majesty or His Royal Great Majesty Supreme Federation Council (Oberster Bundestag) SFC is highest federal council. President of Federation is Chairman of SFC and Emperor is Deputy Chairman of SFC. When established the Paramount Leader , all of four-council presidents' position will be Chairman of Four State Council (SFC,FJC,HARC,CAFC) and who has point of popular lower than Presidium Committee will be Deputy Chairman and General Secretary of Supreme Federation Council or The Higher Regent and de jure Representative of Federation. Five Constituent Republic of Federal Republic of Molco Absolute Monarchy Country of Molco Federation Federal's Period First Federation (Molco Federation) First period of Molco Second Federation (Democratic People's Federation Republic of Molco) Second period after the resigning of "Ein o Ein" Third Federation (First of Central Democratic People's Federation Republic with Reich of Molco) Third period before establishing Paramount Leader Forth Federation (Second of Central Democratic People's Federation Republic with Reich of Molco) Since 8 August 2018, GFC assigned Paramount Leader becomes Supreme Leader and Four State Council President until next election Fifth Federation (Third of CDPFRRM) Paramount Leader reassigned position of Emperor of Federation and established the new Emperor of Federation. State President of Five Constituent Republic and Emperor of Reich of Molco Free Commonwealth of Hamel Town (a.k.a.Republic of Union of Sierrochaleus) Molco Federal Republic (a.k.a Imperial Capital Republic of North Molco) Empire of Molco (a.k.a Democratic Reich of Molco) Category:Asian Micronations